


Five people (Barnabas Collins edition)

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Fives [6]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Five people that Barnabas would never bite.





	Five people (Barnabas Collins edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ixchel55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixchel55/gifts).

> This one's hard, because the original, bad Barnabas didn't seem to have any scruples, and the later Barnabas, the one with the conscience, never seemed to want to bite anyone. So I'm going with the bad one, who should probably have bitten more people, and why he didn't. (And I hope I don't forget somebody he really did bite and screw this up)

1\. David Collins. David was always playing around the Old House, either with Sarah, or talking to Josette, & having to be chased off by Willie. Barnabas could have bitten him & solved all his problems, but he didn't.

2\. Burke Devlin. Again, he wanted to be rid of Burke, he wanted Vicki for himself, & biting Burke could have accomplished that, but he didn't do it.

3\. Sarah Collins. Not even to save her life, he just wouldn't do that to her.

4\. Victoria Winters. Because he wanted her to love him of his own free will (maybe because trying to force Maggie to love him didn't work).

5\. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Because she reminded him so much of his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> For ixchel55 (who I hope is feeling better.


End file.
